


loving you is a losing game

by Quenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Hanahaki Disease, Letters, Lowercase, M/M, Pining, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quenny/pseuds/Quenny
Summary: моя мать обожает эти одинаково слащавые романтические книжки, читая которые обливаешься слезами от поэтичности смерти и несправедливости жизни. боль, что возникает во мне, когда я думаю о том, как она будет плакать, когда сюжет ее любимых книг окажется реальностью ее сына, разъедает меня сильнее кровавых стеблей внутри моих легких.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	loving you is a losing game

«никогда не отдавайте это письмо гарри поттеру, а лучше похороните вместе со мной,

моя мать обожает эти одинаково слащавые романтические книжки, читая которые обливаешься слезами от поэтичности смерти и несправедливости жизни. боль, что возникает во мне, когда я думаю о том, как она будет плакать, когда сюжет ее любимых книг окажется реальностью ее сына, разъедает меня сильнее кровавых стеблей внутри моих легких. она одна не заслужила этого, и за нее одну я волнуюсь и из-за нее одной я все еще не хочу умирать. хотя я удивлен, что протянул так долго, видимо, годы отрицания все же сработали, а может, этой штукой все-таки заражаешься, и мне просто не повезло. я бы не удивился.

знаешь, поттер, смотреть на тебя всегда было больно: сначала из-за злости, обиды и зависти, потом из-за неизвестного мне еще чувства внутри, а затем от того, что не могу коснуться твоих идиотских лохматых волос. однако в последние годы моей жизни боль усилилась — обрела форму, и тянущее чувство внутри меня, граничащее с тошнотой и всемирно известными бабочками обрело соратника. 

лилии.

глупо, это так глупо, внутри меня растет смерть, которая спасла тебя, а меня — убьет. но знаешь, что еще глупее? они, блять, зеленые. раньше я даже не догадывался о существовании зелёных лилий, но теперь цвет твоих глаз отпечатался не только на подкорке моего сознания, но и в стенках моих легких, они растут среди моих костей, и отхаркивая кроваво-зеленые цветы, я вспоминаю твои глаза, когда ты чуть не убил меня, и знаешь, тебе повезло в тот раз, но в этот — нет. ты все равно убьешь меня, поттер.

интересно прорастет ли земля на моей могиле этими цветами? вырвутся ли они из моей грудной клетки и после смерти, вылезая меж ребер и прорывая насквозь омертвевшую кожу? люди будут ходить мимо моей могилы, восхищаясь прекрасными окровавленными цветами, не зная, что на них моя кровь и моя смерть. придешь ли ты туда? узнаешь ли ты, кто причина этой жалкой красоты? они так усердно рвутся наружу, к свету, к тебе, и я могу их понять, я бы тоже не хотел быть заперт в духоте идиотского тела и рвался бы к свету твоих глаз. не зря же они зеленые.

блевать целыми бутонами очень больно. ты не заметил, что я стал бледнее? это моя кровь выходит вместе с цветами, их стебли царапают мои внутренности и они кровоточат. я могу проснуться в луже крови с лепестками уже темно-зеленых лилий и весь день ощущать их тошнотворный, гниющий запах. я уже забыл каково это — не чувствовать железо на языке и в горле. что бы я не ел и не пил, даже огневиски не помогает перебить его, хотя бы на время не чувствовать собственной крови, не чувствовать запах этих чертовых гнилых лилий. наружу выходят только такие, уже испорченные, те, что отцвели и держаться за рёбра сил больше нет. вот цена смерти от любви, не героической, с подвигами и громкими словами, всеобщим уважением и повсеместной скорбью, а тихой, мучительной смерти в луже блевотины с примесью цветочного аромата, с хрипами и стекающей по подбородку кровавой слюной. это невыносимо больно.

было бы логично возненавидеть тебя, ведь ты причина моей смерти, но, я не могу ненавидеть _тебя_. даже когда ты смотришь на нее, а я кашляю до темноты перед глазами, я все еще не могу ненавидеть тебя. я жалкий, и я всегда таким был, как бы я себя не обманывал, но теперь у меня есть хорошее оправдание в виде кроваво-лиловой жижи в ведре у моей кровати. вспомнишь ли ты обо мне после моей смерти или даже не станешь читать заголовок газеты? обида все еще горит во мне, почему, почему, почему ты не видишь меня? ты хотя бы ненавидишь меня? ты хотя бы заметил, что меня больше нет, гарри? ты смотришь только на нее такими глазами, что мне хочется вырвать собственные прямо посреди большого зала. почему я не могу видеть твои глаза так близко? они правда настолько зеленые, как видится мне? есть ли в них желтые крапинки у зрачков, как рисует мое воображение? правда ли твои волосы такие мягкие, а хватка твоей руки такая крепкая? знаешь, я напишу здесь то, о чем боюсь думать при свете дня, ведь ты это никогда не прочтешь, а я умру, я напишу здесь о том, что каждый вечер я представляю, как ты обнимаешь меня, как я чувствую тепло твоего тела и мягкость твоей ладони, и мне как будто становится свободнее, и легкие уже не болят так сильно, и я будто правда лежу в желанном плену твоих рук. мне говорят: «признайся ей, ты же умрешь!», но как я могу признаться тебе, когда я буквально вижу твою любовь к ней, буквально чувствую смерть на кончиках моих пальцев вместо твоих касаний. я никогда не признался бы тебе, ведь ты, святой поттер, я уверен, чувствовал бы себя виноватым за мою любовь. я не хочу, чтобы это бремя лежало на тебе, гарри, я хочу, чтобы все поскорее закончилось, чтобы какой-нибудь особенно крупный, особенно ярко-зеленый цветок застрял у меня в трахеях в ночи или чтобы эти лилии обросли мое сердце, блокируя его биение.

я хочу, чтобы ты никогда не читал это письмо.  
пожалуйста, гарри, будь счастлив, будь счастлив здесь, пока я буду гнить в земле среди тошнотворного запаха лилий, пожалуйста, люби эти цветы, пожалуйста, люби жизнь, и, пожалуйста, хоть иногда вспоминай обо мне.

всецело и навсегда, сегодня и навеки веков _твой_ ,  
дм»

***

  
«Драко Люциус Малфой скончался вечером 21 июля 1997 года от неизвестной болезни. Семья Малфоев отказалась комментировать ситуацию. Редакция нашей газеты…»

— Гарри, дорогой, я принесла твои любимые пирожные с патокой! — Джинни ворвалась в комнату, широко улыбаясь. Ее фартук был перемазан мукой, а веснушки освещались теплом ее глаз. Гарри улыбнулся и, скомкав газету, выбросил ее в камин.

— Ты чертовски похожа сейчас на свою мать, и меня это пугает.

— Ой, заткнись и ешь.

Гарри улыбнулся. Он был счастлив.


End file.
